Vampire
by Miniryu
Summary: Refered to as my "VAMPIRE" fic. I couldn't think of a name. Something seems different about Duo... So pale and missing Quatre's tea party-- and it was such a beatuiful day, not a cloud in the sky... Lotsa glaring and Quatre does a Bowser impression. And H
1. Default Chapter Title

†~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*†

Part one

†~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*†

by Mini

Lotsa thanky-doos to Katie for pre-reading

and correcting my mistakes!! ^_^!! *hugs!!*

†~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*†

"Where's Duo?" Quatre rambled, "He's missing tea time!!"

Lord knows Quatre loved his tea time. And he expected everyone to get their arse in gear and show up. The normally peaceful blonde already had his dreaded mallet out and ready for the unsuspecting Duo. With an almost maniacal gleam in his eye, he caressed his mallet lovingly.

All eyes turned to Heero, who was giving his cup of "Happy Time" tea his Heero Glare of Integral Rancor [I.E.: The Heero "I hate you." Glare] .

"Yuy."

"Hn," Heero didn't even shift his gaze to Wufei for a second. Wufei became inpatient and gave him the Wufei Glare of Mutual Stupidity [AKA: the Wufei "You are WEAK!!" Glare]. Quatre got fruzzled and gave Wufei the Quatre Glare of Homicidal Glee [I.E.: The Quatre "I'll kill you all! MWA HA HA HA HA" glare]. Trowa noticed that Quatre was ignoring him and gave him the Trowa Glare of Denied Frolicking [**The** Trowa "Hey, why aren't we screwing now?!?!?" Glare].

*crickets chirp as they all glare*

[Mini: Alright! Something break the G**-D*** monotony!!!!]

*Relena pops up*

"Heeeeeeeeeeroooooooooo!!!"

...And the all ran screaming into the house.

[Mini: Alright, off with you. Peasant!]

*Relena dies*

[Mini: :) ]

†~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*†

In the house...

"...That was scary..."

"Hn..." Heero added.

"Hn?"

Heero glanced at Trowa and answered, "Hn."

"Hn."

Quatre frowned in frustration, "But I don't understand!"

"You have the intellect of an onna! It is the Heero Grunt and Growl System," Wufei snorted. Quatre sweatdropped.

"So, what do we do now?" Trowa's one green eye blinked. Quatre smiled and put his arm behind the HeavyArms pilot, giving him a little love tap on the butt. Wufei could've sworn Trowa was blushing.

"I'm going to my room," was all Heero said before he turned and walked off.

†~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*†

*Click!*

Heero turned around and aimed a gun right in the trespasser's face.

"Oh, it's you."

*Click-click-click*

"Heero, give that damn keyboard a break," Duo smirked, licking his lips.

"Hn."

"Heeeee~ro. Don't I get at least a welcome grunt?"

"Hnn."

"Thank you, master."

"Hnnnnnn..." Heero turned around and growled at Duo, trying to scare him off. Instead, Duo stared at his, into his eyes. Heero stared for a moment, then quickly broke the eye-to-eye, feeling dizzy. Duo sure looked weird today... Heero felt as though there was something wrong with the violet-blue eyes... They seemed bolder somehow. Brighter, and with a shine of something he couldn't quite put his finger on...

"Something wrong, Heero?" Duo smiled.

Heero found himself drawn by the eyes again, and shook his head to break the gaze, "No. I'm fine."

Duo smiled that grin again, but something seemed so offbeat in it...

"You're lying... I can sense these things," Duo stepped forward. The pale face stood out against the dark hair, and for a moment, he seemed almost white.

"It's late, Duo. I need to check this disk for information. Why don't you go visit Quatre? Tell him why you weren't at his little tea party. You should tell him before he flips."

"Quatre will be fine," Duo said in monotone.

"Yeah, you're probably right. What about Wufei?"

"Wufei is fine," Duo continued.

"Of course he's fine. Baka."

"The mission isn't important."

"I can do this later," Heero said, and shut the laptop down, throwing the disk on the bureau.

Duo smiled at Heero and pulled him over to the couch in their room.

"Why don't we sit down?"

Like magic, Heero obediently sat, gazing into the American's eyes all the while.

"Good."

†~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*†

Quatre and Wufei eagerly awaited Trowa's cooking. It was his turn this week [for the cook had been taken to the hospital] , and everyone was relieved that Wufei wasn't going to be able to cause another fire or electrical short-out. ^^;; Never let Wufei within a ten-meter radius of a gas stove.

Wufei snorted impatiently and stared at the kitchen doors.

Quatre frowned. He should've hired more than one cook at this mansion.

*Click*

"Hm?" Quatre turned around, greeted by the other two gundam pilots, "Ah! You're…" Quatre suddenly remembered he was mad. Hey...! "Hey! Duo! You weren't at Tea Time!! Where were you!?" the blonde tried his best to look angry, but ending up going chibi and looking almost sickeningly cute.

As the somewhat crazed, chibified Quatre wailed, Duo spoke, "I was busy."

"Oh. Well then," the blonde shrugged it off.

"Nani?" Wufei cocked his head to the side, then turned to see Duo, with Heero aimlessly following after him, a vacant look in his eyes. "Nani? Maxwell! What is wrong with Yuy?"

"He's fine," Duo's eye's flashed and he sat down.

"Do not give me that shit, Maxwell! What have you done this time?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Bull. You're up to something."

"I'm sure Duo is alright," Quatre smiled and took a sip of tea.

__

You don't have *me* fooled, Maxwell. I know something's not right.

As if he heard Wufei's thought, Duo turned and gave a false, reassuring smile, and focused his attention on Quatre's silver collection. Wufei dismissed it and began meditating.

†~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*†

All eyes were upon Trowa as he came through the door. Quatre smiled when he saw what Trowa was wearing. The others just kind of gawked. Trowa smoothed the wrinkles out of his puffy pink apron and dress ensemble, and walked with amazing balance on the pointy stiletto heels. Everyone but Quatre sweatdropped.

"Oi, Trowa, what are you *wearing*?" Duo asked, going even paler.

"Quatre wanted me to wear them..."

"You look so pretty, snookums. Aw... *snuggles, hugs* Heehee!"

The others facefaulted.

†~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*†

"Aren't you going to eat, Duo?" Quatre asked, fork already halfway to his mouth.

"I... haven't been hungry for stir fry lately..."

"You're just scared of my cooking, Duo," Trowa pointed out.

Well, Duo *was* scared of Trowa's food, but more importantly, he didn't need food right now. Although the raspberry/cranberry dessert dish looked appetizing. Very enticing... All in a dark, sanguine cranberry sauce...

"I might try that lovely little cranberry dish, Tro'."

"Hn."

Heero nodded his agreement and grunted back, "Hnnn."

"Lovely," Quatre sweatdropped. He *was* originally planning to have an intelligent conversation. Heero and Wufei did the look-over of Trowa's stir fry and engorged their entire portion, Heero grunting at the end for good measure. ^^;;

Duo still hadn't touched any food.

__

Now I know something's wrong. It's never a good sign when Maxwell won't eat... Nataku... Guide me... What's wrong with him...?

†~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*†

Finally, it was dessert time, and Trowa removed the intricate glass lid from the glass dish. Quatre had nice taste...

Duo, of course, instantly jumped to his side, licking his lips.

"It's a really nice shade of red..." Duo thought aloud, "...Looks edible..."

"OF COURSE IT'S EDIBLE!!!" Quatre's 'pissy uchuu no kokoro' acted up again, "MY TROWA MADE IT!!!" Trowa blushed and smiled slightly when steam poured out of his koi's nostrils.

"Quatre..." he smiled.

"*snort!* **WAAAAAAAAARG!!**" Quatre went, doing his Bowser impression surprisingly well. Trowa sweatdropped and the others backed away.

†~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*†

__

Dessert was fairly peaceful, for Duo gleefully ate half the cranberry dessert, and drank all the sauce that was left... including off Heero's lips. Wufei got a nosebleed and rushed off to find his precious kleenex, Duo hungrily following him until he slammed the door in his face.

†~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*†

Heero began undressing for bed when he next saw Duo.

"Bed already?" Duo questioned.

"It's 3:00 am. I think I should be resting now. You're certainly the night person today."

"I'm... beginning to dislike the sun. To much sunburn, last time I went outside."

"Hn."

"Are you a night person, Heero?"

"Night is good... when one can sleep all day. Goodnight."

And with that, Heero slipped under blue satin sheets.

"Night... Death's true--"

"SHUT UP, DUO."

*facefault*

†~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*†

__

The clock struck four. The luminescence was faint, and cast shadows all along the walls. Sometime during that short night, Heero dreamt Duo was talking to him...

†~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*†

__

"Duo?" his voice was tired. He looked up at his roommate, who was on top of him, hair down and glittering in the faint moonlight. Duo was looking at him and smiling.

"Hello Heero."

"What are you doing?" Heero asked.

"Nothing, just interrupting your dreams. Wanna screw?"

"...!!!"

"Just kidding."

"Hey, why are you in my dream?"

"Dream?"

"Why are you in my dream?" Heero asked again. Duo smiled warmly and cocked his head to the side.

"I don't know. You tell me."

"...If it's not the real you, it's the dream you! I swear, you're so confusing..." Heero trailed off as he realized Duo was undressed, "...Is that why you're here? One of... ***those*** dreams?"

"Maybe. Maybe I'm here because all the evil mouse-pads have Quatre thinking he's a Werthers again. Maybe I'm here because Trowa is a contortionist and he's planning to attack all the Smurfs during Octoberfest. Maybe I'm just here because I'm bored and there's too much time until sun-up. Maybe because I'm still hungry. Maybe I'd just like to be here."

"Hnn..."

Duo rolled off him and turned Heero towards himself, snuggling against him.

"Hey, would you rather have a really messed up dream where Wufei polkas with a panda while in a pink bunny suit?"

"HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?!?!"

"You mean you actually dreamt that? Man, you *are* messed up!"

"Omae o korosu."

"I bet you say that to all the gundam pilots."

"Hn," he reflected. *Duo looks so fascinating in the moonlight. So enchanting...*

"Heero?"

"What?"

"...Do you dream of me often?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... Do I appear frequently in your mind, even when I'm gone?"

"You're almost always around to bug me, Duo. I'm somewhat used to it, anymore... Why?"

"Just curious..."

"Hey Duo?"

"Yeah?"

"Next time you show up in my dreams... Come like this..."

†~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*†

Heero woke up suddenly and looked at the clock. 6:37 am...

He looked around. No Duo. At least Duo would always be in his dreams...

†~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*†

~Curtain Fall, Part One~

†~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*†


	2. Default Chapter Title

†~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*†

Part Two...

†~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*†

Megathanky-doos to Katie again! ^_^!!

†~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*†

"Do they make my butt stand out?"

"Not really. I think we should try 5"..."

"Damn."

Trowa took the stilettos off and sighed.

__

It's not fair! No wonder I never get spanked. -_-;;

"Here, try these-- I got em just in case! ^_-" Quatre winked, wiggling his hips.

"What the hell?"

Trowa sweatdropped and tried them on.

"Good! ^_^" _Mwa ha ha, now you cannot run, my Trowa!_

"Uh... Even I can't walk in *these*, Quatre."

"No?" _Goodie!_

Trowa sighed again and took off the 8" heels. He was practically falling over.

"... How about 7"?"

*facefault*

†~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*†

Heero, in the meantime, was with Wufei, playing what Wufei called,

"A game fit for those of high intelligence; for the wise and crafty to use their supreme skill; a game of honor, a game of integrity; a game where only the strong shall survive."

In other words...

"Hn... Go fish."

Wufei grumbled and picked up from the stack.

"You have a jack?"

Wufei snorted and grudgingly threw down both of them. Heero smiled slightly.

"Have a two?"

"Go fish."

"Have a nine?"

"Go fish."

Yes, it was an interesting day.

But an even more interesting night.

[Mini: No hit Mini for cliché, please. ^^;;]

†~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*†

That night…

†~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*†

The others were all munching on TV dinners when Duo came in.

"Hey guys! Shinigami is back."

The only response he got was a stare and feeding noises.

"^^;; Well, I'm so glad you all missed me. Especially you, Heero."

"*Cough, cough, choke* Hn?"

*sweatdrop*

"*chomp* You are late, Maxwell."

"Eh, I know. I'm not much of a day-person. Personally, I live for the night."

"Lovely," Quatre kept munching.

"Night is wonderful. You dream at night. I dream lots. How 'bout you, Heeee~ro?"

Quatre could've sworn he saw Heero blushing.

"Sometimes..."

"About what?"

"...Stuff." 

__

Hey, it's what he always says. Why's he so interested, anyway? *mental snort*

...Man, these jeans keep riding up. NOTE: Stick to spandex.

Duo smiled and let it go at that before getting up to leave.

"Aren't you going to eat something, Duo?" Trowa looked at him.

"I think I might have a midnight snack."

The other pilots gave him a look and continued eating [one of the best things a Gundam Pilot does.]

__

Maxwell sure is acting strange... Nataku, what would you think?

†~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*†

Heero came into his bedroom when Duo was already asleep, his hair strangely undone and cascading over the sheets. It was then that Heero noticed a mark across his heart... A cross? Where was Duo's cross? He always wore it... And why was there a burn in that shape?

"Stop staring," Duo yawned and stretched, keeping his eyes still closed. He finally opened them and blinked, "What?"

"Duo."

Duo smiled and did like Egor, "Yesss Massster?? :) "

"Duo...!" Heero growled.

Why must he *DO* that??? _;;

Duo bounced up from the bed, hair giving him the Lady Godiva effect. Over the years, hair braid had become longer, about 1/2 of the way to his knees.

"What?" he cocked his head to one side, letting Heero get a glimpse of his thigh.

"...Nothing. Just... stay there, and be quiet."

"Heartless bastard!" Duo frowned, and slipped back into his bed, grabbing his headphones and snorting loudly.

"Hn."

__

Hmmph. It doesn't matter how you avoid it. You're mine. Just two more nights... And two more--

"Duo!!"

__

-_-;; Now what?

"What?!"

"What the **** are your boxers doing in MY bed?!?!?!"

"Oops."

†~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*†

That night, Heero had another dream...

†~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*†

__

"Heero, I'm BORED!" Duo was lying on top of him again.

"Duo?"

"Hey, Heero, do you know any legends or myths?"

"No, I ask the questions. Why are you here, and why are you always **naked**?!"

"Beeeeedaaa!"

"Baka."

"Heero, do you know about vampires?"

"Shut up."

"Well, I tried, I guess now I'll have to take the Relena Approach," and Duo took in a deep breath,

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~rooooooooooooo!!!!"

"@@;;;!! Duo! Don't *do* that!!"

"Well, it got your attention, didn't it?"

"*snort* Baka. ... Why are you looking at me like that?"

"...You have a nice neck, you know that? ...A nice everything!"

"Man, I have to stop having these dreams! If you ever found out..."

"What makes you think I'm not omake?"

"...GRR!! Why am I talking to a dream, anyway?! What's WRONG with ME?!?!"

"You're psychotic?"

"... *shrugs*"

Duo had his elbows on either side of Heero, hand in his right palm, "Hn."

"Duo, how do I know neither of us won't die?"

"Well, we can't-- we still have to appear in the OAV."

"Oh... Goodnight..."

Duo smiled again and nuzzled Heero's neck.

*Scene fades to black*

†~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*†

Heero woke up feeling slightly weak. He scratched his neck and got dressed, heading downstairs.

†~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*†

"Hey Heero!" Quatre stopped as he was running out the door with Trowa, "Have you seen Duo?"

"Not since last night."

"^^;;; Anou... Thanks..."

*SLAM!*

"Hn..."

"Heero, Maxwell has been acting strangely..."

"Wufei. Do you think he's a spy?"

"No... I just know something's not right, when Maxwell refuses to eat."

"Hn. Does he--"

"Taihen da!"

"What?" Heero quickly whipped out a gun and turned around, ready to fire.

"No, no! What's that on your neck?"

Heero lowered his gun, "Hn?"

Wufei got a bit closer and took a look at Heero's neck.

"What is it?"

"...Heero, did you injure yourself on the neck yesterday, or try to give yourself a hickie?"

"NANI???"

"Did you?"

"Can you even do that?"

"Vacuum cleaner."

"...No, why?"

"Then these are bite marks."

"NANI?!?"

†~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*†

~Curtain Fall, Part Two~

†~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*†


	3. Default Chapter Title

†~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*†

Part Three...

†~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*†

Dedicated to Katie, my prereader and correcter.

Thanks a bunch!! ^____^!!! *glomp!*

*snuggles* Now, on with the fic!! ^_^!

†~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*†

"Bite marks? ...Heh... heh... HEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" 

__

*_*;; Yuy's flipping out again...

"BWA HA HA HA HA!!!"

__

-_-;; Wonderful.

"Yuy. Stop laughing. This is serious."

"I know that."

"Then why are you lau... ?? Ano...

Wufei stepped back as Heero struck a pose and said, "Ninmu ryoukai."

†~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*†

That night, Heero waited on the front step, with a giant rocket launcher in his arms, caressing the barrel possessively. "What'cha doing?" Duo came out from behind him. "Hn. I don't remember letting you in."

"Ah, I've been using my own entrances and exits."

"Hn."

Duo smiled and put his chin on Heero's shoulder, his arm on the other, "I don't see anything," he said, and nuzzled into the Japanese pilot's back.

"Not now, Duo," Heero growled.

"Maybe later tonight, then..." Duo winked and headed back inside. Heero grunted and pulled a portable CD player from his shorts.

"Can't have a vigil without my Aqua Aquarium CD." he popped in the blue disc and put on the headphones. He put on Barbie Girl and thought for a moment. "Can't have a stake-out with out steak," he said again in monotone and pulled a portable cooking grill from his pants. Taking another good reach in there, he pulled out a 4 pound premium cut and a spatula. He considered what he had for a moment, then added, "And eggs," pulling half a dozen Eggland's Best from that all-purpose space. He smiled and pulled out a hanging mosquito net, and put it around the door steps with duct tape. Yes, also from his pants.

†~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*†

__

Eventually, a very worried Quatre found Heero on the steps, and convinced him to go to bed. After some grunting and snatching his Aqua CD back, Heero headed to his room, finding Duo there in a rather embarrassing state of undress, on *his* bed, playing with *his* findings from the last mission.

†~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*†

"What do you think you're doing?" Heero asked coldly, trying not to blush.

"...Ooh, Sephy's calling down Meteor..."

"Wha?"

"Lookit!"

Heero looked at the screen as Jupiter exploded.

"Hn..."

Duo's eyes lit up when the sun came into view, bouncing his head to the musical chant while banging his fist on the bed.

"Hey, he only has one wing..." Heero noted. Duo kept staring in awe.

"Ooh..." he drooled. Heero growled again.

"What are you doing with my discovery, anyway?!"

"Hey, you said you couldn't figure out what it's for-- I just did it for you. Neat, huh?"

Heero snorted, "Don't touch my research."

"Beeeeeedaaaa!" Duo did an akanbe. Heero growled and pulled the plug out.

"&$#&#%&#, Heero!!! I didn't save!!"

"*snort* Baka," Heero growled, "Off my bed."

Duo pouted and shook his head, "Go to Hell. I ain't budging."

It barely took a second for Heero to hoist Duo up, the latter screaming all the while. Heero put the screeching boy down on the bed just as Wufei and Quatre came in.

"Yuy! I never expected you to do such dishonorable things."

"By Allah! Are you alright, Duo? Heero, what did you do to Duo????" Quatre glared at the Japanese pilot.

"I didn't--it was Duo--and he--"

"Liar! You leave Maxwell alone!"

"I'm fine, really!" Duo sweatdropped, "Nothing happened!! HONEST!"

Quatre raised a delicate brow and stared at Heero for a moment, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Quatre sighed and left. Wufei took one look at Duo and turned to Heero.

"Amazing that during that 'nothing', Maxwell had his clothes shed," Wufei snorted and made his exit, muttering something about kleenex and how Kids WB sucks.

Duo sighed and glared at Heero, "Ruthless bastard...!"

Heero just ignored it and lay down on his own bed, falling into a deep sleep as Duo played a game with many blocks and weird music.

†~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*†

__

Once again, we venture into Heero's dreams.

†~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*†

__

"Now what, baka?" Heero stared ahead of him into Duo's violet-blue eyes.

"Heero, the 12 monkeys are coming," the black-clad boy proudly stated.

"Go away. Why can't I have a NORMAL dream?! No, I get 12 monkeys and Nekky Duo!" he sighed and turned to lay on his side.

"Something wrong with that?" Duo frowned.

"...Not at all. I just want to have a normal dream, where Wufei doesn't dance with animals and Dr. J doesn't do a rap about fishnet stockings. *sigh*"

"...Rap? About *fishnet stockings*? *_*;; Aiyah..." Duo sweatdropped.

Heero put his arms around the Dream Duo and hugged him.

"Aren't we the friendly one today?" Duo blushed.

"Hey, you're in **my** bed, in **my** dream. LIVE WITH IT!" he snorted.

"^^;; *blush*

"Hn. Hey Duo..." he asked, "Just on a whim..."

"Yeah?"

"...Do you like green Jello?" Heero asked.

"Without a doubt."

"...Hn... Hey Duo?"

"Yeah?"

"...You think Trowa and Quatre are doing it in the other room? ...Just curious."

" Probably."

"Hey Duo, what do you think of mimes?" he nuzzled the other boy gently.

"Absolutely."

"Duo? You Ok?" He looked at his friend and cocked his head to the side.

"Outlook good," came the steady reply.

"Duo???" Heero shook his braided dream-person.

"No chance in Hell."

"DUO!" Heero yelled. He was getting worried now...

"Oh, definitely."

"Duo???"

"Heero! Help me!!! A magic 8-ball has taken over my soul!!" Duo said with big eyes and a constant cheeky grin.

"!! Aiyah! ...Magic Duo, will I be able to save Duo? *shake, shake*"

"Outlook good."

"Right!!" and so Heero continued shaking Duo.

*enter Funky Chicken music*

*shake, shake*

"Get out of him!" Heero growled.

"No chance in Hell."

"Grrr!!"

"Not today."

*as the music speeds, Heero shakes Duo harder and faster*

"^%&$^#%!! &$%^!!!!"

"Outlook Good."

*fast motion scenes*

*shake, shake*

"Oi, Heero!!!" Duo tried to get his psychotic friend's attention.

*shake, shake!!*

"Oi!! OI-OI-OI-OI-OI-OI-OI-OI-OI-OI!!!!!! @@;;!!!!"

*Duo goes limp as Heero continues shaking him*

"...Hn? Duo?" His only response is Duo's swirly eyes.

"Yaaaah??" Duo slobbered.

"...Ew."

*facefault*

"Hey Heero..." Duo nibbled on the boy's ear.

"Nani?"

"How 'bout we get a bite to eat?" Duo smiled. He put himself nose-to-nose with the Japanese pilot.

"Hn?!" Heero looked shocked for once, "Your... Teeth... They're..."

"I know. Being a vampire is cool!" Duo grinned cheekily, fangs sticking out.

Heero backed up, but Duo caught his arm. "Where're you going? I'm not finished yet!" Duo pulled Heero to him and covered his mouth, for he thought for a moment that Heero might scream. After holding Heero still for a moment, the braided boy moved him to the bed. "Don't move."

Well, *THAT* was dumb. As soon as he moved a foot away, Heero scrambled to get up.

"Dammit, I told you not to move!" Duo threw him back and walked a few feet away to look at the clock. ...1:37 am. He had plenty of time.

He walked back to see Heero was gone, trying to unlock their door. Hmmph. And they called **him** baka.

"It won't work," Duo simply said, "Just cooperate. I know you'll enjoy the ride."

Heero looked back at his Dream Demon with something in his eyes that the American pilot had never seen before.

At least not since Relena had proposed to him in front of 700 people at last year's convention. Or that other incident with Wufei, oh gawd! The HORROR!

It was a look of true terror. Utter **dread**...

~~~~~FlashBack!~~~~~

Wufei: Maxwell! Dishonor! Get off the table!

Duo: I am Duo, God of Death! Crap out before my onion breath! :)

*Duo leans in Wufei's face, and breathes on him. Wufei gets a green-tinted face and looks appalled*

*thud*

Quatre: Duo!

Duo: …! No **shit**! He fainted! *_*;;!! *shrugs* ...Kewl.

Heero: Baka.

~~~~~End FlashBack!~~~~~

__

Duo's serious look was shattered and he pouted.

"No fair!! Just go along with it! Pleeeeeease?" his big violet eyes blinked.

Heero let go of the knob and took one step toward him.

"Kewl!!" Duo bounced over and grabbed the boy's hand, pulling him back to the bed. He sat and patted the spot next to him, winking.

"Baka."

"*snuggle-snuggle* Heeeeeeeero..."

"Hn?"

In an instant, he shoved Heero back on the bed and cuffed him to the headboard. Giggling, he tied to Japanese pilot's ankles and tickled him. Heero blinked in shock, then began to glare.

"Silly Heero," Duo said, and patted his toy on the head. He cackled and leaned on top of the poor [or lucky] Heero, "I have you now, my pretty! *cackle*"

Heero jerked against the shackles, but to of no avail.

"Damn you!" Heero growled, frantically trying to pull his arms down and around Duo's neck to squeeze until blood pooled from the very... Ew. Nevermind.

Duo smirked and pulled a feather from out of the blue, waving it in front of his hapless, helpless partner.

"Oh, the ways to make you **squirm**! _Mwa ha ha ha ha!!" he began to tickle Heero's neck and delighted in the frantic giggle-screams and tears coming from his vulnerable boy-toy. Duo smiled with closed eyes and increased his speed, while Heero's wiggling increased as well. Suddenly, Duo stopped._

"*mad giggles* ... *panting* Duo..." Heero looks at his demented friend with tears in his eyes...

"What, slave?"

Heero gave him the Wufei Glare of Mutual Stupidity and began to look away after a while, "...I have to go bathroom..."

*facefault*

†~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*†

__

And then he woke up.

†~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*†

"What?" Heero sat up in bed and looked around, "...Just a dream."

He didn't notice the blue feather on the table by his bed as he put on his clothes and left. He also didn't notice the bite marks. Or the dozen tiny stuffed monkeys Duo had left for him on his TV.

†~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*†

~Curtain Fall, Part Three~

†~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*†


End file.
